My Father's Son
by Lyra Dogstar
Summary: Ah...never enough pastfics. Nakiama finds herself pregnant with the first child of the Lord of the Western Lands. Thus enters baby!Sesshomaru. rating and title may change.
1. Chapter 1

Always the same, but always equally thrilling. A man's wonder, utterly enchanted as she reached out to them and brought them into her embrace. And then their horror, as her kiss poisoned them, their insides melting from the potent toxin, screaming only lasting a few moments before their hearts stopped. Then she would drink slowly, before she dropped the empty envelopes of skin, and tucked their souls into her special kimono before the messangers came to claim it.

Except that this time, something else happened. She began to sweat, and her vision grew blurry, and she was only able to stumble a few yards before she lost her most recent meal. And then everything went black.

When Nakiama next awoke, she was in her cave with it's soft gold light and crimson hangings. Sister was kneeling beside her futon, a wet cloth in hand. She smirked as she looked down at Nakiama.

"Wha….?"

"You fainted," Sister said quietly, but still smiling in an amused way.

Nakiama sat up abruptly, suddenly remembering what had happened. "My soul!"

"Don't worry, I didn't steal it. I'm not _that_ low. It was your catch, and I don't play dirty." Sister was no longer smiling, and pushed Nakiama back down. "Although, I'm sorry to miss the humans' horror at finding that man's insides so close by."

Nakiama sighed. She had never had this happen before, and didn't wish it to happen again.

"So who's the father?" Sister asked suddenly, her eyes shining.

"What do you mean?"

"Your child's father. Who is it?"

Nakiama couldn't describe her amazement….and panic. "_I'm pregnant!_"

It had been about a moon ago, Nakiama was sure of it. She had come across a demon—a taiyoukai she was sure of it; she couldn't seem to cast a spell on him—and they had spent one night together.

He was very handsome, she could remember, with silver hair and gold eyes. InuTaisho, said to have rule over the West. But it was never meant to be anything big. Another man, and the last thing she wanted was a commitment to a man.

Commitment was, in fact, almost like a death sentence to her and her kind. Red Ladies thrived on their ability to seduce and kill men, claiming the souls to weave into their robes. If one got attached, it got harder and harder to kill. So all she could do now was hope that the bastard child was a girl, to follow her bloodline. And if it was a boy……well, she'd just have to kill it.

Notes: Yay! I haven't written in so long, I'd almost forgotten how. This story is meant to be a lot more serious and sophisticated than my last InuYasha one. More Canonically correct, most definitely. Still, I would love for people to continue reading my stuff, and reviewing!

A note about the Red Ladies: the book I have said that they kept the souls for hatpins. But I decided to go for a bit more of an ancient Japanese thing, so I changed that. Also, it never really says how they kill the men, just that they have bodies that magically enchant men, and that the men were found in the morning as only empty envelopes of skin. I was considering about how Sesshomaru's saliva was melting all the skulls in the seventh episode, and it made sense. That, and everybody keeps commenting on how beautiful he is……


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, but this is NOT an update! I had to fix some bang-my-head-on-the-desk level mistakes.

* * *

**

"Congratulations, InuTaisho-san!"

"Hm?"

The silver-haired Taiyoukai looked around in surprise, to see Oyakata bowing to him, in greeting. Remembering his manners, he bowed back. His eyes, however, didn't leave the other. It was known that the leader of the _Hyounekozoku_—the Cat Clan—coveted InuTaisho's lands, just like he did the rest of Japan. However, until Oyakata was openly hostile, it would be not only insulting, but dishonorable, to refuse to return the courtesies offered.

"Tell me, Oyakata-san," the Great Dog said slowly, "What brings you to this corner of Japan?"

"Just that! To wish you congratulations!"

_I'm sure. You're not plotting, are you, you bastard?_ Oyakata's smile was obviously fake; it didn't reach his eyes.

"Arigato. Although…it may help if I knew what I was being congratulated _for_."

Oyakata gave a laugh as stiff and fake as his smile. "You sly dog, you," he said, ignoring InuTaisho's sneer at the joke. "You thought nobody would find out, would you? It was very clever of you; the Red Ladies are a secretive bunch aren't they. But we've seen him, and he _must_ be yours."

_What the Hell is he talking about, he must be mine?_ "Of course. I couldn't help to keep it a secret for long," he managed to force out.

"So, when're you going to officially announce it?"

"Announce?"

"Sure! I'm sure there are plenty of people who'll be glad to hear that you have an heir at last!"

_And you aren't one of them, are you? So what're you going to do next, fiend? Were you trying to see if I knew yet?_ InuTaisho _hadn't_ known, but he wasn't going to let _that_ on. He was torn between feeling a thrill at the idea that he had a son—albeit, one he didn't know of—and disgust at the thought that it was Oyakata whom had brought him the news.

"Soon."

* * *

"It's prefect! Don't you agree?"

It was a cave. A small, and rather wet one, at that. How the master could find it perfect for raising a giant dog-demon child—one that would grow up to be a rich little bon-bon at that—was beyond Myoga's intellect. However, the flea wasn't about to risk his life on something as stupid as disagreeing on a home. Even if it _was_ a tiny cave with a small lake inside.

"Myoga?" _I've asked you a question_ was unsaid, but they both knew it.

"It's wonderful, Milord…" Myoga couldn't help but trail off.

"Well, of course we'll need some adjustments," InuTaisho said, turning to a servant at his side. "We'll need it much bigger, of course. Make sure it's dried out too, with wood floors. And at least one window facing each direction: North, South, East, West. But not _too_ many, I don't want it painfully obvious the mountain's occupied. We'll need a dojo included of course, and be careful where you hang lanterns. I don't want my shadow to fall over where I may choose to write…"

Of course. It was so like the Great Dog Demon to start barking out instructions so fast that it was nearly impossible to remember—or write—them all. They were soon back out on the ledge in front of the cave.

"And as for this," InuTaisho said. "Make this into a veranda—somewhere nice to sit. A tile roof, of course, and nice floors, with shoji doors leading inside. And make sure you don't cut down that tree." The Taiyoukai pointed to a sakura tree, growing out of the side of the mountain. "It will be wonderful when it's in bloom in the spring. Now let's get to work, so I can meet my son!"

* * *

Notes: Wow. I finally finished the second chapter. I thought it would be nice to write Inu-Papa finding out about his son. Oyakata, if you haven't guessed, will play a somewhat large part in the fic.

Please review! It's very hard to juggle two fandoms and about ten stories, so I need to know where in the queue it should be! 


	3. Chapter 3

It had been an awkward situation when Nakiama had first given birth to the child. Not only was it a male, it was in the form of a dog. A council was immediately formed to decide the fate of the child; that's what the Red Ladies were, to prevent one person from making a very foolish mistake.

"I think she should be ordered to commit seppuku. Imagine the dishonor she must feel, first a man, and now a _son_," one had said.

"No," Honorable Sister interjected. "This is the first son of Inu no Taisho. We are indeed formidable, but we can't go against a Taiyoukai."

So now, years later, Nakiama sat in a carriage, going to some or other part of Japan to see a great dog demon, the father of a son whom she should never have given birth to. By custom, the father was to name his child. Nakiama wondered if it was normal to wait this long, though.

The boy was still small, after seventy years. At first the growth was quick—he had a human form within a matter of weeks, and speaking words within a year—but now he aged even slower than ever. Nakiama was sure that eventually, he would stop aging altogether.

Still, he was perhaps the most beautiful child she had ever seen. His hair was long and soft and silver, and he had eyes that glowed gold, framed by dark lashes. A moon was beginning to show on his forehead, and deep magenta stripes across his cheeks, features no doubt from his father's side. Still, he had many of his mother looks in smaller ways: a round face, small nose, and delicately shaped lips all made him look as if he were a porcelain doll.

He slept in his mother's lap, surrounded by the deep red of her robes. She gently stoked his hair, watching his slow breathing. It was cold, and were he human she might not let him out of her grasp, for fear he would fall asleep and not wake.

The carriage came to a stop, and the boy stirred and rubbed his eyes. Nakiama looked out the window to see nothing but forest and mountain. An imp came running up to the side.

"My apologies, My Lady. There is a tree fallen in the path, but it will be gone soon enough."

"When will we arrive?" she asked, looking around as if to see something that wasn't there.

"Nightfall, if all goes well."

They had been traveling for nearly three days. Although Nakiama was sure that it would have been much faster the normal way—which was, really, moving at any normal youkai's pace—it wouldn't be heard of, by either the Red Ladies, nor InuTaisho's messangers.

"Mama!"

She turned to see her son looking out the other window. Snow had begun to fall lightly. The boy, who had never seen anything like it where they were from, reached a hand out and watched as the flakes landed on his hand, before quickly melting.

"Well will you look at that…" she murmured.

"Ohh…" the smaller demon moaned, wringing his hands—if they were to be _called_ hands. "It's a good thing we left when we did. Soon this pass will be blocked and _nobody_ will be able to get through…"

Not much longer, and the carriage was moving again at a steady pace. The child shivered again, and moved back to her, allowing her to pull him back in her lap. She pulled her robes closer around herself and the boy, and closed her eyes in an attempt to sleep, despite the bumping of the carriage.

* * *

It was dark, and the carriage still hadn't arrived from the South. Servants were nervous and worried, some cleaning unnecessarily, some waiting and jumped whenever they thought they saw something. However, nothing could be seen through the raging snow that had developed an hour before nightfall.

Not that their lord _noticed_. He had decided to have a small, celebratory drink. Always one more.

"How much saki can he have _consumed_, to get like this?"

A shake of the head.

"We just got a messanger, they'll be here soon!"

"How long?"

"One stick, maybe two."

"That's it, she's not seeing him. Not like this."

* * *

Notes: Yeah, a bit of a cliff-hanger.

A few small notes: Back then (a thousand years? Let's consider how old Fluffy-sama is), children were named by fathers. Also, they often weren't named until they were around seven, due to the fact that so few children _survived_ that long.

Time in Japan was measured two ways: first, there were twelve hours, with names of the Chinese zodiac, each lasting about two of our hours. A "stick" was the approximate time it took to burn a carefully measured incense stick.


End file.
